


My Last Breath Was Spent Loving You

by hpfreak123q



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpfreak123q/pseuds/hpfreak123q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the worst comes to pass, this is how I imagine our final Captain Swan scene will happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The magic in the air was almost suffocating.

But it didn’t matter.

Everyone Emma considered family was standing in the same room she had contemplated taking her magic in. Henry clutched David and Regina, trying to look away from the scene before him.

Emma barely registered Belle’s soft accented voice, begging Rumple not to do what he was doing.

Emma stared at Killian who was properly laid out on the floor, holding the place where his heart should have been, not in Rumple’s scaly hands. He was gasping for air, reminding Emma of Graham as his life slipped through her fingertips.

The very least Emma could do was be there for him as his life was ended.

"Five minutes," Emma shouted over the din.

Suddenly the room went quiet.

Emma stared at Rumple, silently begging, “You’re going to do this anyway. So just….let me have five minutes with him. To say goodbye.”

Something glittered in Rumple’s eyes, and he nodded slowly.

Emma dropped to her knees and grasped Killian’s body to her tightly, her knees behind his back, her right hand cradling his head, “Hey, hey, I’ve got you. Shh, it’s okay, I’m here.”

He looked up at her with glassy eyes, “Emma.”

She smiled half heartedly at him, “Yeah, here I am.”

"Did I do it, Swan? Did I keep my promise?" he asked hoarsely.

Tears sprang to her eyes, “What promise?”

"Did I win your heart?" he questioned earnestly.

She laughed once as a tear escaped her, and she pulled his face up so she could rest her forehead against his, “Yes, you did. Good form, Lieutenant.”

He smiled at the memories flooding his mind at her reminder, his eyes closed remembering the happiness they brought.

They opened again to look in her eyes earnestly when he told her, “That how I would wish you to remember me, Swan. A good man, a man of honor, a man who would gladly give anything for you.”

She sniffed slightly and whispered, “That’s exactly how I’ll remember you, Killian. I promise.”

Rumple’s voice rang out, grasping Killian’s heart, “Time’s almost up, dearies!”

Killian’s body convulsed in pain for a moment, before grasping at Emma desperately, fighting through the pain, his vision almost whiting out, “Emma, Emma!”

She held him tighter, “I’m here, Killian. I’m here.”

His eyes looked desperately into hers, tears welling in his ocean blue eyes, “You were my happy ending.”

Emma choked on a sob, tears flowing down her face as she saw his heart crumple into dust in Rumpelstiltskin’s hand out of the corner of her eye.

"And you were mine," she whispered, right before his eyes closed forever.

 

* * *

 

 

Everything else that happened after that seemed muted to Emma. She curled her kneeling body over his, silent tears slipping down her face, not minding the sobs that wracked her body.

It was unfair.

He was supposed to survive.

Killian Jones always came back.

So why did it feel like he wouldn’t this time.

Emma couldn’t hear any of the chaos that was going on around her. As her head rested against her pirate’s slowly cooling chest, she felt Henry sit beside her, his hand on her shoulder. She was sure he had said something, but she couldn’t make it out.

It didn’t matter.

As long as Henry was safe, there was nothing else to worry about.

Emma felt empty.

And one thought became crystal clear.

Killian Jones was gone.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The world around her seemed to collapse.

What was she even doing here?

She heard Henry trying to soothe her. His voice seemed muted somehow.

Was that David talking? She couldn't be sure.

Magic around Gold seemed to be colliding with something blindingly white.

Did she do that?

She hoped she did that.

Thoughts came unwelcome through her mind.

Thoughts about him and what they could have shared.

Briefly flashes of the jittery nervousness that would have overtaken her on their wedding day. The way he smiled at her when she walked down the aisle. They way everything seemed to fall into place as he slid her mother's ring onto her finger.

Him laughing at a bundle in his arms as he passed it to Henry. Her son promptly looking at the bundle in wonder. Killian's gentle kiss to her temple.

Soft kisses as she came home from patrolling the town, smelling the fresh scent of the sea on him. He had been out on the water again, happily doing his job as a local fisherman.

Her own laughter as she watched him struggle to bake brownies and making a terrible mess of the kitchen. Helping him clean up the horrendous mess when his kicked puppy look became too much for her.

PTA meetings that she attended with him.

Going out for ice cream.

Changing diapers. Arguing about who's turn it was to take care of the baby at 2am.

Dealing with a toddler and his mystification at the term "terrible two's".

Sending Henry off to his high school prom. Sending him to college. Seeing him married.

Barbecues. Birthdays. Family dinners. Christmases. Snow days. Taking the kids swimming in the summer.

Double dates with Mary Margaret and David. Triple dates with her parents and Ruby and Victor.

Taking him dancing at Robin and Regina's wedding.

Nights spent under the stars on the beach.

Holding on to each other for the rest of their lives.

Growing old. Laughing at his panic when he first caught sight of a grey hair. Him being thoroughly pleased when she found she actually needed prescription glasses.

Waking up to his beautiful face. Every. Single. Morning.

It was all gone.

Everything that could have been was gone.

And she never told him she loved him. 


End file.
